Dark Underworld: Alternate Endings
by terra hotaru
Summary: The God of the Underworld and the God of Celestia, Axel against an unknown God...battling one another. Which side will prevail? Will harmony ever be achieved between the two worlds? AkuRoku.
1. A New Beginning

So, I decided to start a new fic that will contain DU's Alternate Endings. xD It's like playing a game, no? With lots of endings? I love that kind of game. LOL. I have so many endings in my head that I can't really settle down on one. But of course, I have a real ending and the real ending will be posted in Dark Underworld. This is just one of the Endings that I come up with.

**What you need to do before reading this: **Read at least until chapter 17 of **Dark Underworld. **

**Why I do this: **I don't want to distract you from the main stream line that's happening in Dark Underworld, so I thought that it will be better to submit a new fic.

**What have to happen: **Well, if you're playing a game... which obviously, you're not... because I can only write and not program a game... For this ending to happen, it would be that you have a bad relationship with Roxas throughout the game. : D Like a dating sim genre. –shot- Just my imagination.

You don't have to read this. This is just an Alternate Ending that can be skipped. But of course, I would really appreciate it if you read this and some little details will be explained here too. X3

Without further ado,

Enjoy.

**Dark Underworld: Alternate Endings**

**Alternate Ending 1**

**A New Beginning**

"Roxas." Axel whispered, his eyes narrowing in disgust. Was that really Roxas? Was Roxas controlled? Or was it merely another one of God's pawn that took the same resemblance of Roxas? They look so much alike just as like Ventus to Roxas. Was that even God? Was Roxas, God? Had he been fooled all along? Was Roxas merely using him as a pawn, playing with his feelings, having a sadistic desire to watch the God of the Underworld falling for him?

"Hey, Axel." Roxas smiled, waving his hand kindly to the familiar redhead. "How're you doing? It seems that...you're really angry and upset with my death, huh?"

"You're not Roxas." Axel shook his head, still disgusted, frowning.

"Oh, silly. Of course I am, Axel. You can't see? I'm Roxas. I know everything."

"What?"

"I know all the things that happened between us. I still remember that time that I got into the human world and meet you and how we got into our little romantic scene. Do you seriously want me to prove everything to you?" Roxas chuckled.

Demyx shook his head. "Roxas is God? The same.... God who had... but...no, that can't be. They are two different people. They..."

"Oh hey, Demyx. Of course we're not two different people. For you see, God can do miracles. I am God. I am also Roxas. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Then why do you create me?!" Ventus yelled, frowning.

"Oh, you? I got bored. It's really...tiring...to sit on the throne all day and watch all the things that you servants are doing, you know. It's exhausting. I want to have some fun."

"Fun?" Aqua spoke, also frowning. "_This_ is what you call _fun?!_" she yelled. "_This..._bloodbath?!"

"Oh, all this blood? It's nothing really. I don't feel that this is fun..." Roxas pouted, still floating in the middle of the battlefield. "I never wanted this, you know. But your King decided to attack and you all betrayed me." He pouted again. "I have to defend Celestia."

"You're not defending Celestia! You're sending Celestia to their deathbeds!" Ventus shouted.

"Silence. How dare you speak to me in such a way." God hissed, staring with expression full of malice at the mirror image of himself. "It's time you return to me as Namine did. Return, Ventus." He commanded.

Ventus shook his head. "What?!" he struggled, but soon found that he was dematerializing, turning into infinitesimal pieces of particles, turning into lights and the lights flew to God's side.

Roxas smirked. "And you too, Aqua."

Before Aqua could do anything, the same thing was also happening to her.

And the two angels vanished from sight, turning into two deep bloody colored pearls in God's palm. Roxas smiled, his palm forming a fist, effectively crushing the pearls and ending the existence of two angels. "Fragile..." he whispered, expression gentle. "So, who's next?" he smiled, looking at his servants, looking at every single one of the angels that were standing in front of him, staring closely at any being who had the potential to rebel against him.

"You're cheap..."

"Aww, Axel. You don't love me anymore? I thought that you will protect me forever. I thought we're bounded."

"We're not," the redhead replied hatefully.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"_You_ are bounded to the King. The ring is the symbol of your chain. The God of the Underworld is by no means bounded to anybody." Marluxia replied. "Because he receives no ring. Therefore, he has no loyalty to you."

"That's how it goes in the Underworld. Give it up, Roxas." Demyx snapped. "I can't believe how selfish you are. We are not your toys." He narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"So, it has come to this." Roxas spoke, head hung low, expression grim, and voice soft. "You have all finally showed how selfish you are..." he added, this time his voice was full of disappointment and malice. "I see... very well..." he raised his head, eyes void of life, looking at his enemies hatefully. "None of you deserve Roxas."

"Huh?" Marluxia frowned.

"But aren't you..." Demyx blinked.

Axel narrowed his eyes.

"Then it shall be you or me... There's not enough room for both worlds in this small place. I will purge all of you. What is created by my hand shall be returned to me. I will make sure using my very hand that none of you will ever be reborn again. I will purge all emotions and desires from this world. And you all...shall vanish." God said spitefully, voice merely a whisper.

Roxas raised his hand then and with a small gesture, the angels began to attack, lunging forward without mercy to take down the Underworld.

"For God!" They shouted faithfully.

Then, the war started again. The Underworld beings were trying to defend desperately, having no chance or opportunity to attack at all.

God smirked, watching from the side, not about to do anything...just _yet_. He watched the redhead King carefully. Face void of expression. He was already dead inside and he wouldn't show any mercy to those people that were so selfish and so full of desires...to those beings that had fouled the Promised Land. To those beings that never supposed to exist.

The King, Demyx, Marluxia, and several of the Underworld beings that were still surviving began to defend. Emerald eyes scanned the area carefully for any signs of opening, for an opportunity to attack, but he found none. The hundreds of thousands of Celestians were ready to die in the war, not caring about their own well-being. They were as if bombs, not having any fear whether they would explode or not. And those kinds of soldiers were the ones that were the hardest to take down. Ogres began to be taken down one by one without mercy.

The angels that were fighting for the Underworld the first time turned their loyalty to Celestia with the death of Ven and Aqua. God smirked, knowing that victory was already in his grasp. It was just a matter of torturing those who were still alive—those beings that had harmed a soul so much. It was time for retribution and punishment.

One by one, the servants of the Underworld fell, taken down by the hordes of Celestians.

Axel tried his best to keep his focus in bay, keeping his calm, leveling his breath. But he was drained beyond all reasons. He had little energy left. His clothes were stained with crimson, his flesh was tainted with wounds, and his vision was hazy.

"Axel!" Demyx shouted, immediately running to the King.

Axel's eyes widened in surprise as he saw an archangel that was about to thrust his spear to his throat. He was defenseless. He tried to raise his weapons to parry the attack, but it was already too late. There was also no time for him to summon fire to dissipate his foe. Before he knew what was happening, Demyx had already run to his side and pushed him away.

The King was taken off guard as he stumbled back, sitting on the pool of blood as he watched Demyx taking in the blow. The spear went through the musician's chest and pierced through. The tip of the spear came out from Demyx's body.

Roxas laughed. "One down. Two to go." He commented, floating in midair with his gorgeous pair of wings wrapped around his body, looking at the war with disinterest.

"Dem..." Axel whispered, running to the blond's side.

"I guess... I'm not so immortal after all, huh?" Demyx fell down, dragged by the gravity but was caught by the redhead.

"You..."

"Listen..." Demyx reached out, his sitar hitting the floor with a loud thud. He clutched the front of Axel's shirt and dragged him close. "You must stay alive...and take down Roxas. He's not...Roxas anymore."

"Don't speak."

"I'll be okay. No...we'll be okay. I'm sure of it." The blond whispered, voice barely audible.

Roxas tilted his head to the side. "You talk too much..." he laughed. "Someone who's about to die doesn't talk so much." He pouted. And with a flick of his hand, Demyx screamed and twisted in pain before finally silenced, going off to his eternal slumber. "There...perfect..." God purred.

Marluxia kept on battling the hordes of enemies beside the King. But soon, he was also taken down by hundreds of swords and spears going through his body.

"Marluxia!" Axel shouted.

But the Leader of the Grim Reaper was already dead, lying lifeless on the pool of blood as the Angels who had stabbed him slowly took out their weapons from that body.

"Great job." Roxas clapped. "Now...it's only you, My King. What will you do?"

"You filth." Axel mouthed.

"Oh, I forgot. You still have the whole Underworld for your backup. Let's see what I should do..." Roxas seemed to be thinking. "A flick of a hand. Come forth, _Apocalypse_. Purge everything that comes your way." He stated calmly and then a flash of bright light shone through the area and from a far a loud _bang_ could be heard. "And with that, I'm proud to announce that the Underworld is gone." He informed, voice calm and cruel.

Axel screamed, howling a painful howl. He took in a deep breath then, spinning the chakrams at his side, engulfing them in fire. He smirked a smirk that was void of emotion. "So be it, Roxas. Let this be the end." he stated before he gathered all the energy he could gather in his very being.

"Axel..." Roxas called out, watching in disbelieve.

_Bam_!

Before Roxas could register what happened, the Promised Ground was suddenly engulfed in bright fire. And with a single flash of light, everything was wiped away, leaving nothing.

Then... there was _nothing_.

No noise, no voice—only silence.

The Promised Land was empty...but in the middle of the area...there was a lithe blond with a pair of wings, lying on the grassy field—slumbering peacefully.

--

The blond's cerulean eyes fluttered open slowly and carefully, he got up from his slumbering form. He looked around, only finding himself bathed in an area pooled with blood. He took in a deep breathe and all he could smell was iron and...blood...deep red blood that tainted everything. He hung his head low, staring at his own palms before forming them into fists, standing up, breathing calmly, he whispered, "Where am I?..."

His sapphire orbs took in the scenery around him, scanning everything carefully, not missing a single detail. There was nobody there, only a grassy field that was stained with blood and him—all alone.

"Who...am I?" he muttered again, looking around calmly. He didn't know what had happened. He couldn't seem to recollect everything that had happened. What had happened that caused all the blood around him? Why was he all alone? Why was he sleeping in that unknown place? Who was he? Why did he have wings? What...what was he?

He bit his lower lips, trying his very best to remember something, but nothing came to his head. He couldn't remember anything. It was as if he was reborn into something—someone new. Fresh...without any memories, without any lingering feelings—void of emotions...it was as if he was just created—not knowing a single thing about the world, but at the same time already knowing so much about what he should know.

He flew off, without destination, hoping that he would find a clue.

--

When he was finally out of the area, he found himself in a world full of houses, trapped between the sky and the ground. There was no one there. There were a lot of objects and houses and nature, but there was not a single soul. It was dead silence. He travelled around, hoping to find something—someone that was _moving_ like him...someone that was _alive_, but he found no one.

Travelling further down—at least he thought that he was travelling down—he found a huge hole in the ground. A very large opening—he knew that something must have been there before...but something must have happened for the whole area to be purged into nothingness—leaving nothing but a hole containing endless abyss of darkness. Having met a dead end downward, the boy decided to fly up—further up, until he arrived in a world full of clouds, bounded by nothing but the vast sky.

It was there that he found a castle—it was also there that he finally came to a realization that he was all alone in a world so big and vast. He sat down at an area to the top most of the castle...in what seemed like the throne room. He sat there and think...thinking and thinking until he had no idea how much time had passed. Was it days, months, or years? No one knew and no one would be able to tell him—for he was the only being that was alive in the world. There was nobody else.

He didn't know what to do.

It was then that he realized that he had a power...a power to _create_.

He was lonely.

Then...he created a male...in the same area that he woke up and found himself being born anew.

The place that he called Eden, the Promised Ground. The Promised Land had turned back into a beautiful grassy field with lots of trees—not even a single trace of blood.

The boy hoped that the Promised Land would promise him something—he didn't want to be alone in the world. He hoped that the land would promise him an eternity of being with another being—as long as he was not _alone_. He was satisfied.

And then...he was known as God.

With his power of _creation_, God created the first human being. With his breath and with the ground and sands, he created a male. A male that he felt...somewhere deep down inside...very familiar, but couldn't remember.

A male with hair so red and eyes so acidic green.

And God saw that everything was perfect.

It was perfect.

And it was A New Beginning.

--

_**Fin.**_

--

Hope you enjoyed. And this fic will always be labeled "complete", but will be updated if there are other Endings. Thank you. Feel free to ask any questions if this doesn't make any sense. I will reply and try my best to answer all of them.

**Disclaim: **I do not own anything.

Lastly, everything in here is purely FICTIONAL. Any references to the real world are unintentional.


	2. Another Ending

This is the other ending that I've written earlier before I've written chapter 26. I don't know if this is better or not. But this is only from Roxas' perspective.

Requirement to read: Read at least until chapter 26 of Dark Underworld.

**Dark Underworld**

**Another Ending**

He knew that he was forgetting something… Everything was well and alright. The sky was bright blue and Celestia was as it should be. The angels were living happily, everybody was living in harmony. There was no quarrel. The only thing there was… was agreement.

He sang. Some unrecognizable emotion was present in the hymns that came out of his mouth. The lyrics that escaped his lips. One of longing, one of sadness… but what was he longing about? There was only Celestia and the angels… there was only the cloud and the castle in the sky… and he was the sole ruler.

But somehow, no matter how well things were… it felt as if he was forgetting something important, something very significant and crucial…something…or rather someone that he shouldn't have forgotten.

And he kept singing…

Sweet and soft melody rang across the sky.

_"Axel…"_

"Huh…" he paused, feeling his breathe hitching. Something was… what was that just now?

"Roxas, you in there?"

"Oh, Sora. Please come in."

A brunet angel entered the chamber and knelt on one of his knees. "Greetings, God."

God laughed. "Really, Sora. We're twins, please stop pulling jokes like that."

"But you are God after all. And I feel like I should really give you respect," Sora grinned sheepishly, standing up.

There was silence between both of them. Roxas stared up to the sky, his cerulean eyes mirroring the color of the sky. Calm and soft and gentle… "I might be the ruler of Celestia…but that doesn't make me of any higher ranks than the rest of you, Sora. You are my twin… everybody in Celestia is as if my family. I cherish and love every single one of you…Every single one of my precious creation."

"Roxas, you are too kind…" Sora smiled, gentle and sweet.

"Sora… lately… I've been feeling more and more as if… I've forgotten about something…"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah… or maybe someone… very important…"

"That shouldn't be likely, Your Highness. Seeing as you remember every single one of your creation," Aqua's soft voice could be heard in the chamber.

"Ah, Aqua. How goes your patrol?"

"There was of no significant danger as usual, my Lord."

"Just call me Roxas, Aqua," God smiled, lifting his hand to cure Aqua of her exhaustion.

Aqua giggled. "There is really no need for you to cure me, Roxas. You know that there is a fountain out there that will cure me immediately after I sip its water."

"This is really the least I could do after your hard work. Please allow me to do so," Roxas grinned.

"What's this gathering here?" Riku entered the chamber, smirking, flying over to Sora.

"Ah, Riku. How are you doing? And Ven."

"How are _you_ doing, Roxas?" Ven smiled.

"I'm good," Roxas smiled. His beautiful, pure white wings spread and he got up from where he was sitting, floating on the soft, fluffy clouds.

"He's lying. He was worrying about forgetting something just now," Sora stated.

"Sora…" Roxas warned, flushing. He really didn't want anybody to find out about his worries. After all, if a leader had worries, what about his subjects? He looked up to the sky again. "But don't you all feel like… there is this lingering memories?... as if someone or something… very important has been forgotten? I've been feeling like this ever since I can remember…" he whispered. And then, he shrugged. "But I can't seem to… dig the memory up from this mountain of my memories."

The rest looked at one another.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered, narrowing his eyes.

Ven smiled, walking over to the God of Celestia, putting a gentle hand over his shoulder. "Maybe you really do forget. Is there any way that you can find out what or who?"

Roxas shook his head uncertainly. "I really don't know…"

Sora stepped forward. "Maybe you should go out of this chamber of yours and try to find out?"

"I really want to… but I can't. I have to watch over all of you. And it would be really selfish of me to do so and risk all of your safety in order to pursue these unclear emotions of mine."

Riku laughed. "Now, God. This is really selfish of you. Are you saying that we can't do anything by ourselves?"

"I—I'm not saying that!" Roxas countered.

"We are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves, Roxas. You can be assured of that," Aqua stated.

"Are you all sure? Should I really go out and try to find… this uncertainty of mine?"

Ven slapped Roxas' back and Roxas groaned in pain. "You have to! Find out what you have to. Really."

"If anyone deserves happiness, it's you, God." Riku shrugged.

"You have given us all this wealth and prosperity and happiness," Aqua said kindly.

"Find out what Axel means…?" Roxas blinked, not really sure.

Everyone nodded.

"…" Roxas seemed to be contemplating. Then, he nodded. "Alright… Thank you, all… I shall make a trip to the Fountain of Eye tomorrow. I should be able to find out about this confusion. And I will come back as soon as possible."

The others smiled at one another, amazed by God's kindness and selfless-ness.

--

The next day, at the Fountain of Eye… God witnessed the most confusing and shocking thing that he had ever encountered in his life. The struggles of all beings… the journey, hope, agony, and despair… the story about a young man that he didn't recall of. And the story about him… the Fountain of Eye revealed all… but was it really the truth?

No, there was no doubting it… the Fountain of Eye never lies. But all the other worlds… All the different beings… was that even possible?

Out of all of them…

The man…

The redhead…

Roxas' breathe hitched as he stared at the reflection of the man. So brave, young, and courageous. His wings flapped ever so silently. And his hand involuntarily reached out to touch the redhead's face. But all he touched was water… pure, clean water.

"Axel? Is that you?" he whispered. Having no idea what he was talking about, yet at the same time…

--

The very next day, Riku, Sora, Ven, and Aqua found out that God was gone, leaving only a small note.

_"I'm sorry for being selfish. But I'm going out to a journey to search for 'Axel.' Please forgive me. I leave everything in your hands, Sora."_

Sora's eyes went wide, blinking. "Why me?"

"Well, that is quick…" Riku muttered.

Ven grinned. "I wish you all the best, God."

"Until then, we should protect Celestia."

--

God landed gracefully on the endless sea of green. The grasses were blowing calmly, dancing, swaying back and forth, left and right, following the gentle whisper of the wind.

The blond leaned down, crouching. Then, he put both of his hand into the lake and lifted it up to drink the water.

The sun was shining brightly down the grassy field, giving life to the animals and the plants. Roxas reveled in the beauty. And somehow, he wondered what it would be like to have another person there beside him, just sitting there, admiring the beauty of the scenery.

"I will find you, Axel. Where ever you are… You'd better not forget me," he smiled, closing his eyes to feel the breeze.

And then, he set out to a long journey with a determined expression and a hopeful smile.

To reconnect all the worlds…

Discover forgotten memories…

Relive all his adventures…

And to find that special someone…

Dearest to him…

His precious…

Axel.

_ "It will be… a new adventure."_

_--_

Honestly, I'm really torn between which the true ending for DU should be. I don't know. It will depend on the sequel, I guess. I'll give it some thought. I might exchange the endings in chapter 27 if I change my mind. Hope you enjoyed.

Love.


End file.
